Windows to the Soul
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: There isn't really a summary to this. Basically it's just total yaoi, and mental angst. Just read it. If you liked Sanitarium, this should be your cup of tea. :3


He forced me to the bed, holding my wrists above my head with a force that caused the newer wounds to open again. Thick, lazy lines of blood pooled around the skin before reaching the end of my wrist where gravity took hold. Thin rivulets of blood slid down the sides of my arm before finally stopping, staining the stark white sheets.

He smirked and leaned down, slowly dragging his tongue across the cut. He continued, licking down my arm and chest. He stopped at my nipple, pulling the small nub of flesh into his warm mouth. He sucked at it, the flesh going hard. I was holding back a whimper. It felt so good. But this was wrong. I couldn't let this happen. He grasped my nipple between his canines and bit down, forcing a squeak from me. Happy with a response he moved to my other nipple sucking and nibbling until it was hard as well. I tried to ignore the waves of heat moving in the direction on my groin.

"Sasuke, I know you want it," he said with a malicious grin, his hold on my wrists tightening. I winced in pain as I felt more wounds leaking. I wasn't sure if he was right. Did I want it? No. But...? No. I couldn't. He's my brother. No. I was jolted from my internal conflict as I felt Itachi rip my jeans from my body, I could hear the fabric rustle as they fell to the floor in the corner of the room.

Itachi put his face close to mine, so close our noses almost touched. I looked into his cold black eyes. They say eyes are windows to the soul. All I could see were pools of black. Apparently Itachi didn't have a soul. It was un-shockingly beleivable. Itachi, out of nowhere, pressed his lips to mine. He licked my bottom lip, and when I refused to let him in, he bit down. Hard. I cried out as blood spurted from the would. He took his oppurtunity and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He probed my mouh with his tongue, probably tasting blood, that was all I could taste. He pulled away, leaving a string of saliva from my lips to his. I looked up at him, a silent question of what would happen next. With a grin he grabbed me by the hair, forcing me into a sitting position. He removed his boxers, throwing them somewhere with my jeans,

I was faced with his rather large erection, purple at the tip and throbbing with pleasure. "Suck." he commanded and pulled me forward. I put his cock in my mouth and began to suck. Itachi moaned with bliss as I ran my tongue along the shaft and over the head. Bitter precum worked it's way down my throat as I bobbed my head. He moaned again as I ran my tongue along the slit, more precum dripping. I continued on, until he pulled my head away from him, his shaft gleaming with my saliva. "Wait," he said in a husky voice "we haven't gotten to the best part yet," I gulped nervously, my throat slightly sore from his cock.

He threw me back down, his hand having been holding my hair until now. He pulled of my boxers and spread my legs, holding them open with his knees. He grabbed my cock tightly in his fist and began to pump slowly, I moaned and bucked into his hand.

"Sasuke, you're such a little _slut_," he purred, although it held a cruel edge. I certainly felt like one. With my cock still in his grip, he positioned himslef at my entrance. He held the head to the small ring of muscle, still pumping me. Then he stopped. I began to whimper but was cut off by a scream as he pressed his cock into my unprepared hole. I could feel his cock stretching me out. It was pain masked with pleasure. He pushed in to the hilt, then pulled out quickly. He pushed in slowly again and I was impatient. Impatient, ashamed and in need of more. I hate myself. He was losing patience and began to speed up in his thrusts. I could feel myself tearing. Blood dripping from my entrance and offering some kind of sick lubrication, easing my pain. Itachi thrusted more and the heat in my cock was becoming to much. I was reaching my limits. But Itachi wasn't going to allow it. His grip tightening even more he pounded into my prostate. I cried out, tears pricking in my eyes from pain and pleasure. He continued to slam into my prostate, all the while holding back my climax.

He thrust a few more time before finally relinquishing his grip. With a final cry, my seed splatted his stomach and mine. I was panting. He thrust once more and released deep into me. He pulled out with a sickening sound and gathered his clothes. He walked out of the room, not bothering to put them back on. He closed the door behind him. I lay on the bed. Tired, hollow, used, broken...yet satisfied. Again. No. This was not supposed to happen. I couldn't enjoy this. It wasn't right. It was unholy. Yet somewhere I yearned for this. The pain the pleasure the torture. All of it. I could leave here. But I don't. I'm tired. So tired, of this, of the conflict, of life. I don't have the energy to even reach for my razor. I lay here, lost in thought.

**A/N: I hope this doesn't suck. If it has any mistakes of whatever, I beg your forgiveness, it's like 3 in the morning. It's a rape fic, like in Sanitarium, but this one is more focused in emotional torture, as opposed to physical. I don't own anything. Review please! :3**


End file.
